Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters Xover Chronicles
by Twiphase
Summary: Here are random xovers. please enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

These are oneshot Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters Xover chapters that'll inspire you authors to write your own Kaijudo Xovers. I do not owe Kaijudo or its Xovers. Please enjoy

* * *

Authors Note (Ill reedit this later)

* * *

due to delays, the 1st chapter will premeire on the weekend. here's a list of xovers im might be planning on writing.

List:

.hack/SIGN (and/or ROOTS, and/or Sekai no Mukou ni (Beyond the World), etc)

Elemental Gelade

Kingodm Hearts

Soul Eater

Zatch Bell

Other: (Disney comedy etc from the 2000's to the 2010's like Suite Life or Hannah Montana)

ETC

p.s. did you know that Tatsurian the Unchained is actually the Fire King's son? And he has a half-brother name Razorhide?


	2. Chapter 2

These are oneshot Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters Xover chapters that'll inspire you authors to write your own Kaijudo Xovers. I do not owe Kaijudo or its Xovers. Please enjoy

* * *

Xover: .hack GU/Redemption

* * *

Ray: "...I've still took to much damage."

Gabe: "Ray!"

Allie: "Ray!"

Ray heard the voices of Allie and Gabe.

Gabe: "Don't forget about us."

Allie: "Well always be together for all time! No matter where we are in this life nothing will ba able to seperate us!"

Gabe: "Take this Ray!"

Allie and Gabe gave their powers to Ray thus calling forth a miracle.

Ray: "I am..."

Allie: "And I'm..."

Gabe: "And I'm..."

All:" ...right here. TATSURIAN THE UNCHAINED"

Choten (as Aqua Seneschal) : "RAY!"

Ray (as Tatsurian the Unchained): "This is the end for you... Chotennnnnnnn!"

* * *

Avatar Battle: Taturian the Uchained vs Aqua Seneschal infected by AIDA

* * *

The battle starts when Tatsurian manage to stun Seneschal a few times long enough to slash him a few times, Protect Break Seneschal allowing Taturian to Mana Drain him.

Battle End.

* * *

Please Review. ill be updating alot more chapters on 9/30. XD


	3. Chapter 3

These are oneshot Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters Xover chapters that'll inspire you authors to write your own Kaijudo Xovers. I do not owe Kaijudo or its Xovers. Please enjoy.

* * *

Xover: Kingodm Hearts + Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance

* * *

(Opening song: Simple and Clean)

Through out the Kaijudo Realm, new creatures began to appear out of nowhere. These creatures where known as Dream Eaters. The reason why they are here is simple, all of the Kaiju Civilizations for some reason fell into a deep sleep and its up to the Duel Masters to awaken them.

This story begins in a town located at the centeral coast of California, were a new character will be introduced to the story. This boy's name is Kusari, a friend of Ray, Gabe, and Allie.

(Opening Song: Simple and Clear short version)(up to where we reach the moment Kusari stands on top of a Station of Awakening)

Kusari fell and fell into an abyss as things familiar yet unfamilar passes him by. Visions of people he met and people he might have but don't remember meeting. Kusari fond himself on a red stained glass platform that holds an image of some armored dragon with a logo of a flame and a cogwheel. He then heard a voice...

(?): "So much to do, so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?"

Kusari stepped towards the center of the suddenly three pillars appeared. One with a sword, one with a shield, and one with a sceptor.

(?): "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."

Kusari went forward and picked up the sword.

(?): "The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

Kusari nodded yes and thus the sword vanished.

(?): "Your path is set. Now what will you give up in echange?"

Kusari walked straight at the shiedl and picked it up.

(?): "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Do you give up this power?"

Again, Kusari nodded yes and thus the shield vanished.

(?): "You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"

Kusari nodded yes and then the pillars began to collapse along with the platform shatter into pieces. Kusari fell and fell further until he landed on a yellow stained glass with the image of some battle sphere with a logo of the sun symbol. A gauntlet of somekind appeared in his hand. It looked familar to him somehow

(?): " You've gained the power to fight. Use the power to protect yourself and others."

Kusari looked around the platform then suddenly poof, Nightmares appeared.

(?): "There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your fantasy burning strong"

Kusari wondered exactly how is he gonna defeat these creatures with only an accessory? thats when his gauntlet began to glow and out of a hole in mid hair came a some kind of cute cat-dog thing with cross-shaped pupils and a heart-shaped emblem on its chest. This was a Dream Eater

After defeating them ,the platform began to be swallowed by the abyss. Kusari also was swallowed. He struggle to get out and ended up on what is now a green stained glass platform with an image of a beast kin with a logo of a tree. Kusari looked around and what he saw at the edge was a door. He walked towards the door and when he opened it, he was blinded by a light. He opened his eyes again and found himself

(?): "Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

Kusari looked around and saw three strange creatures. One appear to be a mixture between a dragon and a beast. Its' name was Tatusrian the Unchained. Next to him were a cute purple koala bear with claws and fangs. Its' name was Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow. And the last appear to be a gremlin made of see-through blue slime with a computer engine for a brain. Its name was Reef Prince Glu-urrgle.

Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow: "What is most important to you?"

Reef Prince Glu-urrgle: "What are you so afraid of?"

Tatsurian the Unchained: "What do you want outta life?"

After Kusari answered those questions honestly, they vanish and in a flash, Kusari ended up what is now a blue stained glass platform with and image of a leviathan with a logo of a cybernatic wave.

Kusari looked around and came out of the shadows, Nightmares. The Nightmares were about to attack Kusari when the Dream Eater from before came to his aid. After defeating the Nightmares, what appeared at the edge of the platform was a staircase made of stained glass. Kusari and the cat-dog-like Dream Eater climbed up without noticing the staits disappearing behind them. They reached the top and found themselves on top of a purple stained glass with an image of a shadow champion with the logo of a skull mask face. As he reached the center of the platform...

(?): "The closer you are to your fantasy, the greater your nightmare becomes."

Kusari looked behind him and he saw his shadow rise and transformign into a Nightmare like never before

(?): "But don't be afraid."

Kusari stepped back away from the Nightmare that big.

(?): "And don't forget..."

Kusari then ran towards the staircase but they were gone so he'll have to face it head on. After defeating the Nightmare, his gauntlet and Dream Eater vanishes, he got knocked to the ground as a puddle of blackness appeared swallowing him.

(?): "-But don't be afraid. You hold the mightest weapon of all."

As Kusari was being swallowed he heard the voice one final time.

(?): "So don't forget. You are the one who will open the door."

* * *

Kusari awoke from his dream and found next to him his journal that contains his recent mysterious dreams. Some of the pages are also filled with drawing of these Dream Eaters he has been seeing recently. He wrote down about what happen in his dream including a sketch of that Dream Eater that helped him out when facing that Nightmare. For some reason, the name Meow Wow popped into his head as he heard a mental echoic squeak.

To be continud

* * *

Please Review. ill reedit this while working another xover oneshot will premiere on October 10th. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Twiphase: This is were Ray will play as prince Deric and Allie will play as Oddete in "This is my Idea". I do not owe both sides of the xover. I however must warn you that some of the lines won't rhyme.

* * *

Allie's father: King of the Darkness civilization and Rai's mother: Queen of the Fire civilzation thought a plan that'll unite their kingdoms. To do that, the prince of Fire and the princess of Darkness will meet every summer unil they fall in love.

**Rai:** (I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. I'll bet she doesn't wrestle or box)

**Allie:** (He looks conceited)

**Ray:** (What a total bummer)

**Allie and Ray:** (If I get lucky, I'll get chickenpox)

They thought will their parent are telling them to be polite.

**Ray:** "So happy for you to come."

**Allie:** "So happy to be here."

They fake smile.

**Allie and Ray:** (How I like to run.)

**Allie:** "This is not my idea..."

**Ray:** "This isn't my idea..."

**Allie and Ray:** "...of fun."

* * *

**Ray's mother:** "The children seem to get along quite nicely."

**Allie's father:** "We'll join our lands together if this arrangement clicks."

**Ray's mother:** "My dear, King Underhill tha's my point precisely."

**Allie's father:** "It's such good parenting."

**Ray's mother:** "And politics. So happy we agree."

**Allie's father:** "I think we got adeal."

**Ray's mother:** "Ray'squite a catch."

**Allie's father:** "This is my idea."

**Ray's mother:** "This is my idea..."

**Allie's fatherand Ray's mother:** "Of a match."

Allie and Ray began to fight when Allie's father and Ray's mother try to prevent that.

**Ray's mother:** "...and such fun."

* * *

**Allie's father:** "Good heavens, child, don't dawdle. We can't keep Ray waiting."

**Allie:** "I haven;t packed o washed my hair and, Father, I get seasick."

* * *

**Ray's mother:** "They'll soon be arriving..."

She staring at what Ray is doing.

**Ray's mother:** "...is that respect your showing?"

**Ray:** "Don't make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

**Allie's father:** "One day Prince Raiden will be her intended."

**Ray's mother:** "Splendid."

* * *

**Ray:** "We trid all summer but wejust can't lose her."

**Allie:** "Fellas wait up."

**Gabe:** "Quick, put on some speed."

**Ray:** "When picking teams,

**Gabe:** "Or friends."

**Ray:** "I never choose her."

**Gabe:** "You'd think she'd takea hint and learn to read."

**Allie:** "This reallyisn't fair."

Gabe and Ray: "We realy couldn't care."

**Allies:** "Boys, its all or none. This is not my idea."

**Gabe and Ray:** "This isn't my idea of fun."

* * *

**(?):** "Long before they met Raiden and Allie were destned to be wedded.

**(female side of ?):** "However anyone can see..."

**(male side of ?):** "The one point which they didn't disagree..."

**(?):** "Was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded."

* * *

**Ray:** "She tries to tlak me intoplaying always flirtng with the castle guards."

**Gabe:** "I think you really sort of likeher, fess up."

**Ray:** (I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards.) "Four sevens and a ten."

**Allie:** "I think I've won again."

**Gabe ad Ray:** "Every time she's won."

**Allie:** "This my idea..."

**Gabe and Ray:** "This isn't my idea..."

**Allie, Gabe and Ray:** "...of fun."

* * *

**(?):** "We need a royal wedding. I'd love to be invited."

**(male side of ?):** "At least we'll get a holiday torest our plows and axes."

**(female side of ?):** "Someday these two will marry."

**(male side of ?):** "Two lands wll be united. And with some luck, their marriage may result in lower taxes."

* * *

**Allie's father:** "What if Allie doesn't go for the merger?"

**Ray's mother:** "Urge her!"

* * *

**Allie and Ray:** "For as longas I remember we've been told we someda wed. Every Juneuntil September."

* * *

**Ray:** "All their pushing and annoying hints."

**Allie:** "I've got buruises with their fungerprints."

**Ray:** "I could do much better I am sure."

**Allie:** "He's so immature."

* * *

In a sudden pause, Ray and allie looke ad each other and its was love at first sight.

* * *

**Allie:** (I see him smilling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone.)

**Ray:** (She starting as such an ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan.)

**Allie:** (So happy tob here.)

**Ray:** (Tillnow I never knew.)

**Allie and Ray:** (It is you I've been dreamin of.)

**Ray:** (This is my idea.)

**Allie:** (This is my idea.)

**Allie's father and Ray's mother:** "What a good idea. It's a charming and romantic notion.

**(?):** "This is my idea. Such a good idea, what a good idea. Such a powerful and magic potion. This is exactly my idea of love."

Allie ad Ray danced at the center of the room.

**Allie:** (This is my idea.)

**Ray:** (This is myidea.)

**Allie and Ray:** (This i my idea... of... love.)

* * *

Twiphase: Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Twiphase:** This is part 2 of the Kaijudo and Kingdom Hearts xover. I do not owe both sides of this xover. Please Enjoy.

note: creature summoning echoic voice = !word!

example: !AURA!LION!

* * *

Kusari still couldn't figure out what that bizzare dream meant. So far, the dreams have beengiving him clues which at first makes no sense because each clue was that of a jigsaw puzzle piece. Recently , he kept hearing something like Fire burns with passionate heat, Nature grows stronger together, Light cuts the chaos of disorder, Water flows into pure thought, and Darkness strikes from the deepest shadow.

Any way, it was the last day of school before summer break. Everyone were in their seats. Down to the last ten seconds, they count down.

**Student(s):** "...five, four, three, two, one..."

The bell rang an went all stampede exiting the school building. Kusari was on his way home when he was shoved into an allyway. The person who shoved him was Carny and his goons. and like deja vu, Carny and his goons pushed him from one bully to another like a game of hot potatoe. Then , Kusari's dream journal dropped out of his bag and then it opened to a page with one of his drawings. Carny asked what's it called while preparing to make fun of his drawing.

**Kusari:** "It's name is ... !TYRANTO!REX!"

Carny was about to insult him when a hole in mid air appear. The hole was covered in the same red fire and cogwheel symbol from his dream. What came out of the portal appear to be some brown yet orange-streaked Tyrannosaurus-rex-like creature with a purple jaw, pink horns, pink-yet-purple claws, yellow eyes, and some heart-shaped logo on its forhead. The creature roared scarring Carny and the rest of his bullying group away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allie, Gabe, and Ray were on their way to the Kaijudo Temple when they heard a echoic voice followed by a monstrous roar. They followed the sound and stmuble seeing Kusari on the floor infront of some creature they never saw before. They quickly summoned their partner creatures, Bob, Gargle, and Squeaky, and prepare to do battle against Tyranto Rex only when they stopped and noticed something odd. Instead of attacking Kusari, it just licked him and wagging its tale like a over grown puppy.

**Allie, Bob, Gabe, Gargle, Ray, and Squeaky:** (What the...?)

* * *

The Tyranto Rex dream eater stopped licking Kusari only to run off and ran back with a stick. Tyranto Rex just dropped on the floor infront of Kusari. It just kept wagging its tail waiting as it lowers its head for it appear to be begging. This can onlymean one thing, Tyranto Rex wants o play fetch. Kusari got the idea as he picked up the stick an threw it at a random direction. The dream eater simply went after it, picked it up, and return it to Kusari.

Suddenly, something camed out of nowhere and attacked Tyranto Rex. It was Choten's Rapids Lurker, Wwhhshrll. Which means, the Choten isn't far behind. The Choten appeard from behind the corner while wearing some kind of metallic gauntlet. The Choten made a little gesture and after that Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrll began to hiss as it starts to attack again.

(Battle Theme: Pandora Hearts: Contractor)

Kusari looked around for something to defend himself with. He glanced down and saw the stick Tyranto Rex was playing with. He picked it up and readuy to battle but then suddenly, five radiants came from seperate directions as they surround Kusari's right hand. What replaced the stick in his hand appear to be some blade shaped like a key. He heard that familiar voice again but in echoic form.

**(?):** Keyblade. Keyblade. Keyblade.

The keyblade in Kusari's hand has a few characteristics. The blade is a red one-edged sword with a white inner edge, a yellow swing around it forms the teeth, the hilt blends into mere grey, the symbol of the rainbow-colored ring, the handle is deep red, and the guard is another sweeping wing which is colored blue and circling around the handle but not connect.

**Kusari:** "What... what is this?"

Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrll took a glance at the keyblade and hiised in fear at it. Kusari's keyblade began to glow in a greenish aura as it silently echoes a name in his head, Cera Terror. Uncontrollable, Kusari said the name outloud.

**Kusari:** !CERA!TERROR!

A hole in mid air appear only this hole was covered in the green tree symbol he also saw in his dream. What stepped out of the hole before it vanished was what appear to be a red yet yellow triceratops-like creature with several buzz-saw-like spikes cover its body, and the same heart-shaped logo at the center of its three horns. Cera Terror and Tyranto Rex fight as one against Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrll and dealt critical damage to it. That's when the keyblade began to glow once more.

Kusari: "!Water flows into pure thought!"

Uncontrollably, the keyblade aimed at Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrll's for-head as a beam hit from the tip of the keyblade to the forhead of the trench hunter water creature as it fade away leaving behind a splash of water.

* * *

Allie, Bob, Gabe, Gargle, Ray and Squeaky just stared in complete awe on how Kusari defeated one of the Choten's creature faster than they did and without a gauntlet but with what appear to be a sword that shapes like a key. However, Kusari's victory didn't last long when choten summoned his Trox General of Destruction which shortly after defeated Tyranto Rex as it fade away leaving behind flames and also defeating Cera Terror as it fade away leaving behind a pile of flowers and leafs.

Suddenly again, the keyblade start to glow in a purplish aura as the name Toximander echoes in his head.

**Kusari:** "!TOXIMANDER!"

When Kusari said its name outloud, another portal appeared only this has the purple masked face symbol. What jumped out of the portal appear to be a salamander with a heart-shape tongue, and heart-shaped yellow pupil eyes. It stretched its tongue and wrapped around the Choten's Trox General of Destruction dealing critical damage due to Toximander's tongue is quite poisonous. However, Trox General of Destruction was proved too strong as it defeated Toximander after a few hits and then it faded into a cloud of dark smoke. Kusari was running out of strength to fight as he lowers to one knee as his keyblade slowly fades.

* * *

Trox General of Destruction was about to strike when it was interuppted by missiles. Kusari looked at the direction where the missiles came from and found what appear to be the exact same dragon-yet-beast-like creature alongside that purple koala bear and that blue slime gremlin. Behind them were people who for some reason look familiar to him. A boy, wearing a red shotrt, a sleeveless green hooded vest, blue pants, black shoes, and some kind of golden plated glove on his right hand, came to Kusari's side and helped him get back on his feet.

**Kusari:** "!CYBER!YOG!"

The name echoes as a portal, with the yellow sun symbol, opened. Emerging from the portal appear to be a magenta goat-like creature with yellow stripes, dark blue horns, light blue hair and hooves, has dash-shaped yellow pupils, and its heart-shaped logo is located on its back right next to its tail. The tip of the keyblade glowed again aiming at Trox General of Destruction while Bob, Gargle, and Squeaky manage to deal some damage making it weak long enough to stay in one place for a moment.

**Kusari:** "!Darkness strikes from deepest shadow!"

Another beam of radiance energed from the tip of the keyblade as it hit Trox General of Destruction head on.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review. I'll reedit this chapter later after my long busy weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

These are oneshot Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters Xover chapters that'll inspire you authors to write your own Kaijudo Xovers. I do not owe Kaijudo or its Xovers. Please enjoy. Warning: the plot of this chapter mostly involves people playing a Kaijudo themed MMORPG made up as THE VEIL where they role play as their favorite creatures. The main protagnist is a Tsukasa-like character name Shimo, who went into a comatose, is trap in her Kaiju character body which is a male Nature civilization Snow Sprite unable to log out.

Ex: Ray in the 'game' will play as Taturian the Unchained aka Bob, Allie will play as Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow aka Squeaky, Gabe will play as Reef Prince Glu-urrgle aka Gargle, etc

* * *

Xover: .hack/SIGN ep 1 Roleplay

* * *

Within a chimera-intestance-like dungeon, a Snow-Sprite character lay onthe floor unconsci ous infrontof a treasure chest. The Snow Sprite awoke with a ache in his head. He for some werid reason canfeel the sickiness of the slime. He stare at the treasure chest.

**Shimo:** "What...what was it?"

He then heard someone comin rigt up behindhim. He looked around and saw what appear to be a Scaradorable-of-Gloom-Hollow character.

**Allie:** "Oh, hello. Didn't know I havecompany. Hi there. I'm Allie."

The Snow-sprite character didn't response.

**Allie:** "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

Shimo just gotino a battle stacne as Allie step closer Shimo raised his staff infront as a warning. Allie just awe.

**Allie:** "I hardly ever see any Snow Sprite working must be powerful? Are you?"

Shimo then grabbed hold of his orcarina and warped out of thedungeon and into the field leaving Allie ticked off.

**Allie:** "Well that's a findway saying hello. Oh well. At least he left the treasure chest."

She giggled as she aims her claws at the chest. We now find Shimo laying against a windmill in a Nature-type area.

**Shimo:** "What...what was I doing? Where...where am I?

Long scene short, a guild, known as the Photon Paladins, is accusing Shimo of being seenwith a cat player character. Shimo Gate Out to the capital city of the Fire Realm, Blastforge City. This happen and that happen and now Shimo can't Log Out, the cat player character turns out to be a NPC name Macha, Shimo found a talblet right before the 2nd command of the Photon Guild, aka Brightmore playing as a Ra-Vu character, attacked him. Before Brightmore was about to final blow on him, something out of nowhere appeared.

**Brightmore:** "What is this...what sort of monster is this?"

It was some kind of dumbell-like being made out of bright plasma with a bracelet in the center. Ra-vu was about to strike again when 'it' extend a tentacle which pierced through Brightmore. The Ra-vu character now lays on the floor dead while the pleyer Brightmore in te flesh went int oa temporary coma. the Guardian made its way towards Shimo as he lay against the wall. It just sniffed him and flew off in a whale-moan-like echo.

**Shimo:** "As long as we walk together, I shall protect you."

Shimo just smile in satisfy as he exited the dungeon and Gate Out back to Root Town.

**Shimo:** "(I'm here. That's right, I'm here. Iefactthat I can't Log Out, Instead of dwelling on the fact that I can't Log Out, or thinking that maybe...I don't want to. After all, now I don't have to return to that looterous world.)".

Shimo notice a bug crawling right next t him.

**Shimo:** "I think I like it this way. It's not so bad."

Shimo then squashedthe bug with his staff. Meanwhile in the real world, a girl lay on the floor in a coma disconnected from a FMD.

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review.

p.s. Author's note: just a reminder, these ideas in this fanfic is up for adoption for anyone who wants to make a kaijudo xover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twiphase:** This might be the first Kaijuso / Yugioh 5ds Xover chapter in history.

* * *

Kaijudo: Riding Duel Acceleration

* * *

Riding Duel Acceleration

Type of Duel: Tag team: 3 vs 3

Track Course: The Fire Civilization

Characteristics of track: The Fire logo

Players: allie, Gabe, and Ray vs Alakshmi, Fingers, and Heller

Battle Theme: Yugioh 5Ds: Serious SOS

* * *

Within the Fire Civilization next to Blastforge City,

**Ray:** "Riding Duel..."

**All:** "...ACCELERATION!"

By team order, Ray went first as he set a Fire card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Ray

Shields: 5

Mana 1/1 (Nature)

Hand: 4 cards

* * *

Ray then tapped his only mana to summon a creature form the Nature Civilization.

**Ray:** "Nature grows stronger together... I summon Prickleback!"

* * *

Ray's Mana: 1/1 down to 0/1

Ray's Hand: 4 down to 3

* * *

Out came from a green tree-like emblem, Prickleback appear on to the field floating next to Ray.

* * *

Creature: Pricleback

Civilization: Nature

Race: Beast Kin

Level: 1

Power 2000

Effect: Hit and Run

* * *

Ray ended his turn. Up next was Gabe's turn as he first draw a card from his deck, add it to his hand, and send a Water card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Gabe

Shields: 5

Mana: 1/1 (Water)

Hand: 5 cards

* * *

**Gabe:** "Water flows into pure thought... I summon Cyber Sprite!"

* * *

Gabe's Mana: 1/1 down to 0/1

Gabe's Hand: 5 down to 4

Out came from a blue cyber wave emblem, Cyber Sprite landed onto the field as it hovers next to Gabe.

* * *

Creature: Cyber Sprite

Civilization: Water

Level: 1

Race: Cyber Lord

Power: 2000

Effect: Blocker / Guard

* * *

Gabe ended his turn followed up by the begining of Allies turn. Allie draws and send a Darkness card from her hand to the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Allie

Shields: 5

Mana: 1/1 (Darkness)

Hand:5

* * *

**Allie:** "Darkness strikes from deepest shadow... I summon Gigabolver!"

* * *

Allies's Mana: 1/1 down to 0/1

Allie's Hand: 5 down to 4

* * *

Out came from a purple masked face emblem, a Gigabolver appeared next to Allie's side.

* * *

Creature: Gigabolver

Civilization: Darkness

Level: 1

Race: Chimera

Power: 3000

Effect: Decompose

* * *

Allie's turn has concluded and now it was Alakshmi's turn. She draws, sets a Fire card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Alakshmi

Shield: 5

Mana: 1/1 (Fire)

Hand: 5

* * *

**Alakshmi:** "Fire burns with passionate heat... I summon Jetflame Bodyguard!"

* * *

Alakshmi's Mana: 1/1 down to 0/1

Alakshmi's Hand: 5 down to 4

* * *

Out came from a red flame and cogwheel emblem, a Jetflame Bodyguard appeared next to Alakshmi's side.

* * *

Creature: Jetflame Bodyguard

Civilzation: Fire

Level: 1

Race: Drakon

Power: 3000

Effect: Skirmisher

* * *

Long play by play turns after Alakshmi's turn short, Fingers only send 1 Darkness card into the Mana Zone followed by Heller sending 1 Nature card to the Mana Zone and concluded both their turns without summoning any creature due to that both their decks have balance issues. Up next came Ray's turn. He draws 1 card form his deck as he send a Fire card to the Mana zone.

* * *

Player: Ray

Shields: 5

Mana: 2/2 (Fire + Nature)

Hand: 4

* * *

**Ray:** "Fire burns with passionate heat... I summon... Lave Leaper!"

* * *

Ray's Hand: 4 down to 3 cards

* * *

Out came form a Fire emblem, a Lave Leaper appeared next to Ray and Prickleback.

* * *

Creature: Lava Leaper

Civilization: Fire

Level: 2

Race: Dune Gecko

Power: 1000

Effect: Rocket Jump

* * *

**Ray:** "Prickleback... attack one of Alakshmi's shields!"

Prickleback did as Ray said as he attacked one of Alakshmi's shields. The shield prickleback broke revert into a card as it insert itself into Alakshmi's hand.

* * *

Alakshmi's Hand: 4 up to 5 cards

* * *

**Dueling Computers:** "Prickleback's Effect: Hit and Run: On each turn this creature breaks a shield, return it to hand."

Prickleback glowed in a green aura as it revert into a card and returned to Ray's hand.

* * *

Ray's Hand: 3 up to 4 cards

* * *

Ray concluded his turn as Gabe begins his turn. He draws a card as he send a Light card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Gabe

Shields: 5

Mana: 2/2 (Light + water)

Hand: 4 cards

* * *

**Gabe:** "Light cuts the chaos of disorder... I summon... Chasm Entangler!"

* * *

Gabe's Mana: 2/2 down to 1/2

Hand: 4 down to 3 cards

* * *

Out came from a yellow sun emblem, a Chasm Tangler appeared next to Gabe and Cyber Sprite.

* * *

Creature: Chasm Entangler

Civilization: Light

Level: 1

Race: Enforcer

Power: 2000

Effect: Blocker / Skirmisher

* * *

**Gabe:** "Water flows into pure thought... I cast... Predict!"

* * *

Gabe's Mana: 1/2 down to 0/2

Gabe's Hand: 3 down to 2 cards

* * *

Gabe's deck began to glow in a bluish aura.

* * *

Spell: Predict

Civilization: Water

Level: 1

Type: Normal

* * *

**Dueling Computers:** "Spell: Predict: allows caster to look at the top four cards his/her deck and put them back on top of deck in any order."

Gabe looked at the four cards that appeared infront of him he select which goes back at a certain pattern. Gabe concluded his turn due to that he can't attack because his Cyber Sprite is a Guard (Explanation: Guard: a creature that can't attack) as Allie began hers. She draws a card and sends another Darkness card to the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Allie

Shields: 5

Mana: 2/2 (Darkness)

Hand: 4 cards

* * *

**Allie:** "Darkness strikes form deepest shadow... I summon... Skeeter Swarmer!"

* * *

Allie's Mana: 2/2 down to 0/2

Allie's Hand: 4 down to 3 cards

* * *

Out came from a Darkness emblem, a Skeeter Swarmer appeared next to Allie and Gigabolver.

* * *

Creature: Skeeter Swarmer

Civilization: Darkness

Level: 2

Race: Brain Jacker

Power: 4000

Effect: Blocker / Guard / Angry Swarm

* * *

**Allie:** "Gigabolver... attack one of Finger's shields directly!

Gigabolver breaks one of Finger's shields as it revert into a card and insert into his hand.

* * *

Finger's Hand: 5 up to 6 cards

* * *

**Dueling computers:** "Gigabolver's Effect: Decompose: hen this creature attacks, banish it at the end of the attack."

Gigabolver was then banished from the field into Allie's Discard Pile. Allie has ended her turn followed by Alakshmi's turn as she draws a card and inserts either another Darkness Card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Alakshmi

Shields: 4

Mana: 2/2 (Darkness + Fire)

Hand: 5 cards

* * *

**Alakshmi:** "Darkness strikes from deepest shadow... I summon... Gigazanda!"

* * *

Alakshmi's Mana: 2/2 down to 0/2

Alakshmi's Hand: 5 down to 4 cards

* * *

Appearing out of the Darkness emblem, a Gigazanda appeared next to Alakshmi and her Jetflame Bodyguard.

* * *

Creature: Gigazanda

Civilization: Darkness

Level: 2

Race: Chimera

Power: 2000

* * *

Alakshmi ended her turn due to that her Jetflame bodyguard is a Skirmisher (Explaination: Skirmisher: a creature that can only attack other creatures). After Alakshmi concluded her turn, Fingers began his turn as he draw a card and sends a Nature card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Fingers

Shields: 4

Mana: 2/2 (Darkness + Nature)

Hand: 6 cards

* * *

**Fingers:** "Darkness strikes from deepest shadow... I summon... Brain Squirmer!"

* * *

Finger's Mana: 2/2 down to 0/2

Finger's Hand: 6 cards into 5 cards

* * *

Appearing from a Darkness emblem, a Brain Squirmer appeared next to Fingers.

* * *

Creature: Brain Squirmer

Civilization: Darkness

Level: 2

Race: Rot Worm

Power: 2000

* * *

Finger's ended his turn due to that creatures can't attack on the same turn they were summoned. Followed by Finger's turn ended, Hellers began when he draws a card form his deck and sends a Light card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Heller

Shields: 5

Mana: 2/2 (Light + Nature)

Hand: 5 cards

* * *

**Heller:** "Light cuts the chaos of disorder... I summon... Thunder Cruiser!"

* * *

Heller's Mana: 2/2 down to 1/2

Heller's Hand: 5 down to 4 cards

* * *

Appearing out of a Light emblem, a Thunder Cruiser appeared next to Heller.

* * *

Creature: Thunder Cruiser

Civilization: Light

Level: 1

Race: Storm Patrol

Power: 2000

Effect: [Blocker] + [Skirmisher]

* * *

**Heller:** "Nature grows stronger together... I cast... Manabind!"

**Dueling Computers:** "Spell: Manabind: Effect: caster chooses one of his/her creatures in the battle zone and put it in his/her Mana Zone."

Thunder Cruiser revert back into a card as it insert itself into Heller's Mana Zone.

* * *

Heller's Mana: 0/2 up to 1/3

* * *

**Heller:** "Light cuts the chaos of disorder... I summon... another Thunder Cruiser!"

* * *

Heller's Mana: 1/3 down to 0/3

Heller's Hand: 4 down to 3 cards

* * *

Deja vu, Thunder Cruiser appeared again and thus Heller ended his turn followed by the begining of Ray's tur nas he draws a card and sends another Fire Card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Ray

Shields: 5

Mana: 3/3 (Fire + Nature)

Hand: 4 cards

* * *

Ray: "Fire burns with passionate heat... I summon... Jet-Thrust Darter!"

* * *

Ray's Mana: 3/3 down to 1/3

Ray's Hand: 4 down to 3 cards

* * *

Appearing out of a Nature emblem, a essence Elf appeared next to Ray and his Lava Leaper.

* * *

Creature: Jet-Thrust Darter

Civilization: Nature

Level: 1

Race: Tree Kin

Power: 1000

Effect: [Nature's Gift]

* * *

**Dueling Computers:** "Essence Elf's Effect: nature's Gift: each of your other creatures gets +1000 power."

**Ray:** "Lava Leaper... attack one of Alakshmi's shields directly!"

**Heller:** "I Block with... Thunder Cruiser!"

* * *

Ray's Lava Leaper (2000) vs Heller's Thunder Cruiser (2000)

Battle Conclusion: Tie: both creatures are defeated and banished

* * *

Ray has ended his turn followed by Gabe starting his turn by drawing a cardand sending another Water card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Gabe

Shields: 5

Mana: 3/3 (Light + Water)

Hand: 2 cards

* * *

**Gabe:** "Light cuts the chaos of disorder... I summon... Blinder Beetle!"

* * *

Gabe's Mana: 3/3 down to 0/3

Gabe;'s Hand: 2 down to 1 card

* * *

Appearing next to Gabe form a Light emblem, a Blinder Beetle appeared.

* * *

Creature: Blinder Beetle

Civilization: Light

Level: 3

Race: Enforcer

Power: 1000

Effect: [Strobe Blast]

* * *

**Dueling Computers:** "Blinder Beetle's Effect: Strobe Blast: when this creature enters the battle zone, tap target enemy creature."

**Gabe:** "Chasm Entangler... attack Finger's... Brain Squirmer!"

* * *

Gabe's Chasm Entanger (3000) vs Finger's Brain Squirmer (20000

Battle Conclusion: Gabe's Chasm Entangler won. Finger's Brain Squirmer is banished.

* * *

Gabe has concluded his turn followed by the begining of Allie's turn. She draws a card and sends another Darkness card into the Mana Zone.

* * *

Player: Allie

Shields: 5

Mana: 3/3 (Darkness0

Hand: 3 cards

* * *

**Allie:** "Darkness strikes from deepest shadow... I summon... Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!"

Out from a Darkness Emblem came Squeaky.

* * *

Creature: Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow

Civilization: Darkness

Level: 3

Race: Chimera

Power: 2000

Effect: [Blocker] + [Adorable Gaze]

* * *

Allie ended her turn followed by Alakshmi's turn as she draws a card and send a Fire card into the Mana Zone. After alot of turns, all players have less than 3 shields and each player has give or take a few creatures in the battle zone and alot of cards in the Mana Zone.

**Ray:** "Sword of Fiery Cataclysm... grant me rage... supported by destruction and ferocity... to counteract science... born of discipline and intelligence... as you burn forever with passionate heat... appear now... Fire of Rage Evolution... Evo Fury Tatsurian!"

Ray overlayed one of his armored dragon as 7 rings of red aura surrounds his creature. In a sudden burst, a Fire emblem appreared behind Ray as Evo Fury Tatsurian pass through the emeblem.

* * *

Creature: Evo Fury Taturian

Civilization: Fire

Level: 7

Race: Armored Dragon / Beast Kin

Power: 12000

Effect: [Evolution] + [Triple Breaker] + [Dragon Wings]

* * *

**Dueling Computers:** "Evo Fury Tatusirna's effect: Draogn Wings: when this creature enters the battle zone, target enemy creature can't attack or block until start of summoner's next turn."

**Ray:** "Shield of Unity... grant me strength... supported by community and ferocity... to counteract deceit... born of resourcefulness and science... as you forever grow stronger together... appear now... Nature of Strength Evolution... Bronze-Arm Sabbertooth!"

Ray overlayed one of his beast kin as 4 rings of greenish aura surrounds his creature. In a sudden burst, a Nature emblem appeared behind Ray as Bronze-Arm Sabertooth appeared.

* * *

Creature: Bronze-Arm Sabertooth

Civilization: Nature

Level: 4

Race: Beast Kin

Power: 7000

Effect: [Evolution] + [Double Breaker] + [One with Nature]

* * *

**Ray:** "Evo Fury Tatsurian... attack the last of Alakshmi's shields directly!"

Bob break the last of Alakshmi's shields leaving her defenseless to defend from the next attack.

**Ray:** "Bronze-Arm Sabertooth... attack Heller's shields directly!"

After Ray's Bronze-Arm Sabertoothe broke a few of Heller's Shields, he then ordered the rest of his creatures to attack some of the emenies tapped creatures follwed by a few of finger's shield leaving most of their emienies down to less than 1 shield. After Ray concluded his turn, Gabe's turn began...

**Gabe:** "Heart of Light... grant me discipline... supported by community and science.. to counteract destruction.. born of rage and resourcefullness... as you forever cut the chaos of disorder... appear now... Light of Discipline Evolution... Cobalt, the Cloud Knight!"

One of Gabe's enforcers was overlayed by 6 rings of yellowish aura and then in a burst, a Light emblem appeared with Cobalt, the Cloud Knight passed through the portal.

* * *

Creature: Cobalt, the Cloud Knight

Civilication: Light

Level: 6

Race: Enforcer

Power: 6500

Effect: [Evolution] + [Double Breaker] + [Grid Charge]

* * *

**Dueling Computers:** "Cobalt, the Cloud knight's effect: Grid Charge: when this creature enters the battle zone, summoner may put the top card of their deck to the shield zone face down as a new shield."

**Gabe:** "Helm of Ultimate Technology... grant me intelligence... supported by deceit and science... to counteract ferocity... born of rage and strength... as you forever flow into pure thought... appear now... Water of Intelligence Evolution... Emperor Neuron!"

One of Gabe's cyber lords was overlayed by 3 rings of bluish aura as it burst into a Water emblem as Emperor Neuron passed through the portal.

* * *

Creature: Emperor Neuron

Cilivilation: Water

Level: 3

Race: Cyber Lord

Power: 5000

Effect: [Evolution] + [Master Tactician] + [Extract Data]

* * *

**Dueling Computers:** "Emperor Neuron's effect: Master Tactician: this creature can't be blocked."

**Gabe:** "Cobalt, the Cloud Knight... attack the last of Heller's shields directly!"

Heller's last shield was broken and hopefully no Shield Burst.

**Gabe:** "Now... Emperor Neuron... its your turn to attack!"

**Dueling Computers:** "Emperor Neuron's effect: Extract Data; whenever this creature attacks, summoner may draw 1 card."

Gabe has conlcuded his turn. Alakshmi and Heller were both defeated. Its now up to Allie's turn to defeat Fingers.

**Allie:** "Cloak of Dark Illusions... grant me resourcefulness... supported by deceit and destruction... to counteract community... born of discipline and strength... as you forever strike from deepest shadow... appear now... Darkness of Resourcefulness Evolution... Hydra Medusa!"

One of Allies chimera was overlayed by 5 rings of purplish auras as they burst into a Darkness emblem as Hydra Medusa appear pass through it.

* * *

Creature: Hydra Medusa

Civilization: Darkness

Level: 5

Race: Chimera

Power: 5000

Effect: [Evolution] + [Eradicate]

* * *

**Dueling computers:** "Hydra Medusa's effect: Eradicate: when this creature enters the battle zone, banish target creature."

**Allie:** "Hydra Medusa... attack Finger's last shield directly!"

Hydra Medusa broke the final shield leaving the last enemie, Fingers, defenseless...

**Allie:** "Squeaky... Bat-Breath attack!"

Squeaky comenced the final blow bringing victory to Team Kaiju and bringing defeat to Team Choten.

**Dueling Computers:** "Winners: Ray, Gabe, and Allie"

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Twiphase: This is a Kingdom hearts 2 ending inspired xover moment. Ray will play as Sora, Carny will play as Riku, and Allie will play as Kairi.

* * *

We find Ray and Carny with keyblade in hand. Ray wields a keyblade which characteristics is similar to the Shield of Unity and Carny' keyblade is similar to the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm. They manage to defeat Choten's Nobody.

**Ray:** "We did it!"

And then a lot of Nobodies appeared...

**Carny:** "I wouldn't be too sure of that!"

After defeated an army of Nobodies, Carny fell down to his knees.

**Carny:** "Ray... I can't..."

**Ray:** "Don't say another word. It's not over. It's just not."

Ray then helped Carny up and for the being became his third leg.

**Carny:** "How can you say that? Even if we could go on... look where we are."

**Ray:** "Aw, c'mon, Carny. You've been hanging out in darkness to long. You gotta try think positive."

**Carny:** "Ray?"

**Ray:** "?"

**Carny:** "You lead."

**Ray:** "Got it."

After walking in the realm of nothingness for a while...

Carny: "You know... I always I was better at stuff than you."

**Ray:** "Really?"

Carny: "Are you mad?"

**Ray:** "No. I kinda always thought you were at everything, too."

Ray then noticed something in the distanct.

**Ray:** "Carny, look. What's that light?"

They walked towards the light to find themselves on a dark island shores...

**Carny:** "End of the road?"

**Ray:** "Yep."

**Carny:** "Put me down. I can walk."

Ray let go of Carny allowing him to stand up on his own. Ray walked towards where the sand and water meets.

**Ray:** "You know... maybe the darkness has got to me, too."

Ray looked aroung and find Carny laying on the ground.

**Ray:** "Carny!"

Ray rushed to Carny's side.

**Carny:** "This world is perfect for me. If this is what world really is... just this, the nmaybe I should fade back into darkness."

**Ray:** "Carny..."

**Carny:** "If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness."

**Ray:** "Yeah. The other side... the realm of light is safe now. Allie, Gabe, the Kings, and the others are there.

**Carny:** "That's what I mean. Hey, Sora... could you help mw? I want to get down to the water."

Ray agreed to do so as he helped Carny walk towards where the sand and water meet. After laying on the sandy shores...

**Carny:** "What I said back there... about thinking that I was better at stuff than you. To tell you the truth, Ray... I was jealous of you."

**Ray:** "What for?"

**Carny:** "I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart."

**Ray:** "Yeah, well, i got my share of problems, too."

**Carny:** "Like what?"

**Ray:** "Like.. wanting to be like you."

**Carny:** "Well, there is one advangtage to being me... something you could never immitate."

**Ray:** "Really? What's that?"

**Carny**: "Having you for a friend."

**Ray:** "Then I guess... I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never immitate too."

After feeling the breeze of the dark island shores,Carny felt something bumping against his ankle. It was a message in a bottle. He unsealed the bottle, took out the message inside of it and saw what it says.

**Carny:** "Ray. I think it's for you."

He passed the message to Ray as Ray reads the message outloyud.

**Ray:** "Thinking of you, whereever you are."

**Allie and Ray:** "We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend."

**Allie:** "Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds but they share the same sky... one sky, one destiny."

Adn in a flash a doorway opened.

**Carny:** "Light."

**Ray:** "The door to light..."

Ray stood up as he extend his hand towards Carny.

**Ray:** "Well go together."

Both Carny and Ray stepped through the doorway as they landed underwater near shore. They surfaced and heard someones voice.

**Allie:** "Ray! Carny!"

Ray and Carny rushed towards the shores where Allie stands. Then they were dog pilled by their creatures showing how they missed them. Ray eye contact with Allie as Ray pulled out the lucky charm Allie made.

**Ray: **"We're... we're back."

Allie extand out her hand.

**Allie:** "Your home."

* * *

Game Credits screenshots etc

* * *

End of chapter.

* * *

Twiphase: Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Twiphase:** This is another oneshot you authors out there may use. I do not owe both sides of this Xover. Please Enjoy. Note int hits xover, there will be a OC who will play as Allie's brother. (I may be planning to give this OC away to the company who owns the Kaijudo series so I Don't owe this OC either)

* * *

Kaijudo Xover: Hannah montana: Bye Bye Ball

* * *

long moment short, Allie's twin brother Ollie accidenly used her teddt bear as a wasp swatter in thus tearing the teddy bear to shreds.

**Allie:** "He was my friend..."

(dramatically pointing up to the ceiling)

**Allie:** "...AND HE SHALL BE AVENGED..."

(now pointing to her twin brother Ollie)

**Allie:** "...avenged I tell you..."

* * *

Scene change: Ollie's unholy room

* * *

Allie and her friend Squeaky ,aka Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow, were at the entrance to Ollie's room. They are both wearing nose pinchers, rubber gloves, a

**Allie:** "prepare to see whats worse than Ollie: his room."

**Squeaky:** "(are you sure this is safe?)"

**Allie:** "Absolutly..."

Allie looks at Ollie's room in disgust...

**Allie:** "...If your a sewer rat!"

Squeaky then quickly got out her

**Allie:** "What are you doing?"

**Squeaky:** "(I wanna say goodbye to my mom just incase.)"

Squeaky say as she stare in disgust at some of Ollies dirty laundry.

**Allie:** "Suck it up, we gotta find something Ollie loves."

**Squeaky:** "(Anything worth loving would die in here.)"

Squeaky wandered a bit when she saw a picture of Allie with silly doodles on the face. Squeaky was giggling a bit as she turned around to tell Allie what she found. Allie then gave Squeaky a threatening glare.

**Squeaky:** "(That is not funny.)"

Allie looked around as well as she picked up what appear to one of Ollies crusted up dirty shirt covered in dried sweat stains.

Squeaky then found one of Ollie's gameboys.

**Squeaky:** "(Hey, how about this?)"

**Allie:** "No. It's not good enough. When he sees it, it has to break him in the guts...

Allie's eyes began to water...

**Allie:** "...like when I lost Beary Bear."

**Squeaky:** "(Oh, let it out let it out."

**Allie:** "No, not that,there's a stench here that's making my eyes water."

The source of the stench was a really old pizza box.

**Squeaky:** "(Who puts raisens on pizza...)"

Squeaky began to notice something...

**Squeaky:** "(...AND WHY ARE THEY MOVING?!)"

Allie and Squeaky began to step on the pizza box in hoping of squishing the bugs inside.

**Squeaky:** "(Allie, we gotta hury. Ollie can waltz in at any time.)"

**Allie:** "It's okay. I got Razorkinder on Ollie duty."

Squeaky began to notice something at the corner of the room.

**Squeaky:** "(Speaking of Ollie duty...)"

Both of them got closer and closer...

**Squeaky:** "(Oh no, it's okay, it's just chocolate pudding.)"

* * *

**Razorkinder:** "(Eh... favorite fruit?"

**Ollie:** "An apple."

**Razorkinder:** "(Second faovirte fruit?)"

**Ollie:** "A pear?"

**Razorkinder:** "(Thired favorite fruit? Remember, you've already used apple and pear.)"

**Ollie:** "This is the dumbest survey I've ever heard. I'm going home."

**Razorkinder:** "(No you can't! This is for half of my grade.)"

**Ollie:** "In what class?"

**Razorkinder:** "(Socio...logi...cology. Favorite word?)"

**Ollie:** "Oh, I know this one. Goodbye!"

**Razorkinder:** "(No1 I still have to measure your reflex skills. Cath me.)"

**Ollie:** "(Dude, I'm trying to get away from you. why would I wanna catch you?"

Razorkinder was a bit desperate and so he did something random a he took someone's sundae.

**Razorkinder:** "(Because... because I just did this...)"

Razorkinder smushed the sundae on top of Ollie's head. In rage, Ollie chased after the evil toy.

**Razorkinder:** "(That's an excellent reflexes!)"

He screamed leaping off the docks followed by Ollie who plans on polverizin the evil toy.

* * *

**Squeaky:** "(what's Skull Cutter doing in Ollie's room?)"

**Allie:** "Something Ollie loves, something ollie loves..."

Allie stopped while noticing something. She pulled it out and sees a cutout of Ollie's head on a muscular swimsuit body.

**Allie:** "Never gonna happen my friend."

Squeaky then found something interesting.

**Squeaky:** "(Hey, how about this one?)"

**Allie:** "Carefull! That is Ollie's autographed Joey vitolo baseball. If anything happen to it, he freak..."

Allie then suddenly wide eye in sudden realization.

**Allie:** "Hello..."

Squeaky's communicator ringed, she answered and...

**Squeaky:** "Ya? What? Razorkinder says that Ollie is on his way home. How much time do we have?"

**Ollie:** "Stupid weird evil toy puppet.'

**Squeaky:** "Not much.)"

Quickly, Squeaky opened Ollie's closet.

**Allie:** "You not wanna go in there!"

**Squeaky:** "(We've got no chose.)"

**Allie:** "Nope. No!"

Both Allie and Squeaky hide on Ollie's closet enduring the untold horrors. Ollie is finding on of his towles and founds one.

**Ollie:** "It's a good thing that I straighten up."

He leaves the room while Allie and Squeaky escape the horros of Ollie's closet when they finally took a inhale of fresh air and exhail before they collapse.

* * *

Allie then 'accidently' ruined Ollie's baseball, blabbered about that the universe is once again in balance but before the moment when...

**Ollie:** "Hey Allie, I got your doll fixed."

**Allie:** "What?'

She says as she hides the ruin baseball behind her back...

**Ollie:** "Well I was thinking... If you wreck something of mine even by accident, I be pretty mad too. So, there you go."

Ollie gave Allie her doll.

**Ollie:** "Hope it lets me off the hook?"

**Allie:** "You are most definitively off the hook..."

**Ollie:** "Cool."

He leaves the room.

**Allie:** "... and I am so on it."

* * *

**Allie:** "And I Didn't think that I can do it... and I wase so right!"

**Squeaky:** "(Okay look, it may not be perfect. But in some certain kind of lie when you tilt your head... and close your right eye... and close your left eye... yeah that works)"

Razorkinder comes into the scene carrying a lot of his favorite food for he is having his snack... or meal.

**Razorkinder:** "(Guys, what's the big deal? Just a signed baseball. go to a collector's shop and get a new one. hat is it? A 'Babe ruth' or a 'Willy Maze')?

**Allie:** "No. Just soem guy name 'Joey Vitolo'..."

Razorkinder spit take the food he just took a bite of simultaneously dropping whatever he was ever carrying...

**Razorkinder:** "(This was a 'Joey Vitolo?! what kind of an animal are you?)"

Allie turned to Squeaky...

**Allie:** "I'm not liking where this is going."

blah blah etc etc meanwhile...

* * *

Ollie entered his room looking for a different shirt to wear. He sniffed oen shirt.

**Ollie:** "Eh... little used..."

Ollie then smelled another...

**Ollie:** "Woah, alotta used."

He then found some of his pudding and then he noticed that his baseball case was empty as he stare at it dramatically...

Ollie: "My ball... my 'Joey Vitolo'... Allie! i will be avenged, Oh yes, I will be avenged..."

Ollie felt something odd in his pudding...

Ollie: "I don't remember putting raisins..."

He looked and spit take running towards a nearby bathroom. Blah blah etc etc

* * *

We now find Ollie helding Razorkinder Puppet of Miasma Pit and Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow as captives for questioning...

**Ollie:** "Vyou vwill Xtell vwhat I vwant to know[hits Razorkinder like a pinata with a dry toilet brush he was holding like a military general]. Xthe chose is xto vweither vyou xtell me before xthe pain... OR AFTER! NOW VWHERE IS XTHE BALL?"

**Razorkinder:** "(Eh.. ehh... what ball?)"

**Ollie:** "The 'Joey Vitolo' baseball my dad got me for my 13th birthday... XTHAT BALL!"

Squeaky: "(I dunno what're talking about.)"

**Ollie:** "Vfine, perhaps xthe xtrip xto xthe closet vwill jog your memory..."

He devishly smiles...

**Squeaky:** "(You'll never get me to squeall...)"

**Ollie:** "You're right vyou are strong... {he points his attention to Razorkinder]... BUT HE IS WEAK!"

He grabbed Razorkinder dragging him towards the closet...

squeaky; ")razorkinder... don't let him break you...)'

**Razorkinder:** "(It's okay, it's just a closet... WHAT IS THAT?! No1 No! No! [whinning] Help Me!)"

He released Razorkinder from his closet of horrible scent...

**Razorkinder:** "(She's at... [gasping before he faint]... Vitolo's...)"

Razorkinder faint and fell to the ground and thus scene...

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twiphase:** This is part 2 of the Kaijudo and Kingdom Hearts xover. I do not owe both sides of this xover. Please Enjoy.

note: creature summoning echoic voice = !WORD!

example: !AURA!LION!

* * *

Summary of what happened so far: Kusari had a weird dream that involves him wearing a gauntlet, weilding a keyblade, and allied with a few creatures known as Dream Eaters. Then after the first day of summer break, he accidently summoned a Tyranto Rex, got in a battle with the Choten, summoned a Cera Terror which got defeated by Choten's Trox General of Destruction after both Cera Terror and Tyranto Rex defeated Choten's Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrill, summoned a Toximander which manage to deal critical damage to Trox, General of Destruction before Toximander was defeated, summoned Cyber Yog, and now his Dive Wing keyblade glowed like crazy...

**Kusari:** "!Darkness strikes from deepest shadow!"

Another beam of radiance energed from the tip of the keyblade as it hit Trox General of Destruction head on. Trox slowly fades in a purplish aura as it dissappear into dark smoke. Choten then tried to summon his Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrill however it didn't appear. Instead, the keyblade glowed in a bluish aura as Rapis Lurker Wwhhshrill came to Gabe's side, even though he didn't summon him, and wrapped around Gabe and Gargle in a protective stance. He tried to summon Trox General of Destruction but he didn't came either. Instead, Trox General of Destruction came to Allie's side, after Kusari's keyblade glowed in a purplish aura, and like Rapids Lurker wwhhshrill, it too took a protective stance around Allie and Squeaky.

Kusari honestly have completely no idea what's going on at all. His Dive Wing began to glow again but in a bluish aura.

**Kusari:** "!ZOLEPHANT!"

A blue cyber wave emblem appear in mid air as another Dream Eater pass through the Veil to enter our world. What stood out of the portal was a Dream Eater that looked like a elephant with blue tinted green ears, the Dream Eater emblem on its forehead, and literary a water-hose-like trunk. Zolephant then simply raised its trunk and sprayed the Choten away along with his minions. Allie, Ray, Gabe, and their creatures, minus Rapids Lurker Wwhhshrill and Trox General of Destruction who were returned back to their respective Civilizations, began to redirect their attention to Kusari. However, Kusari left the scene after his Dream Eaters went poof making a nice exit. Fortunately, Bob picked up Kusari's scent and then they went after him while reporting to the Duel Masters what just happen.

Kusari made his way home, which is located in a narrow alleyway, luckily before his relatives came home. But his moment of peace and quiet didn't last long. A few hours days later, a knock was heard on the door. He opened the door and stood in front of him were the three kids he saw today along with those creatures standing behind them. Quickly, Kusari slam the door shut however one of the kids stick their foot out preventing the door to shut completely. The door reopen as Ray, Gabe, and Allie entered Kusari's house with their creatures waiting outside within the shadows.

**Ray:** "Come with us please?"

**Kusari:** "And if I say 'No'?"

Bob then came from behind Ray and growled at Kusari. In panic, Kusari's keyblade appear in hand while summoning one of his Dream Eaters.

**Kusari:** "K-K-Koo...ma... !KOOMA!PANDA!"

Poping out of a Nature emblem, a Dream Eater in the appearance of a huge bear-like creature withs a bright yellow head, an orange muzzle, a round black nose, two yellow eyes with a black line running through them with black eye-slots surrounding the eyes, round black ears with a a bright blue center on top of its head, a large round yellow torso that blends into turquoise closer to the bottom, the Dream Eater emblem on its chest, blue arms and yellow hands which blend into red, three large sharp bright turquoise claws which blend into yellow at the end of the claws at the end of its hands and stubby dark blue legs, as well as flat stubby grey feet. Kusari just points his Dive Wing towards them without noticing them staring at him in awe...

**Kusari:** "W...wh...what?"

**Allie:** "You just summoned a creature without a gauntlet. What else do you think we were starring at?"

**Kusari:** "Eh...?"

Kusari still points at them with his Dive Wing while shaking nervously. Kooma Panda then prepare to attack by aiming its fist. However, it was easily defeated by Bob who punched Kooma Panda before Kooma Panda had a chance to attack. The Dream Eater then went poof of leaves and flowers. Kusari was then yanked up by Bob and was then held captive as they made their way to the Kaijudo Temple.

To Be Continued. Again.

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Twiphase:** This is a Digimon xover oneshot mostly involving the epic moments etc

Please Enjoy

* * *

Season 2: Kaiju Armor Energize

* * *

Ray's Kaiju Egg of Rage:

* * *

A beam of red mana erupt from Ray's gauntlet...

**Ray:** "Kaiju Armor Energize!"

The end of the trail of red mana reveal an dark red egg shaped item that looks similar to the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm and the Fire emblem itself on it in bright red.

* * *

Ray's Kaiju Egg of Strength:

* * *

A beam of green mana erupt from Ray's gauntlet

**Ray:** "Kaiju Armor Energize!"

The end of the trail of green mana reveal a dark green egg shaped item that looks similar to the Shield of Unity with the Nature emblem on it in bright green.

* * *

Gabe's Kaiju Egg of Discipline:

* * *

A beam of yellow mana erupt from Gabe's gauntlet...

**Gabe:** "Kaiju Armor Energize!"

The end of the yellow mana reveal a dark yellow egg shaped item that looks similar to the Heart of Light with the Light emblem on it in bright yellow.

* * *

Gabe's Kaiju Egg of Intelligence:

* * *

A beam of blue mana erupt from Gabe's gauntlet...

**Gabe:** "Kaiju Armor Energize!"

The end of the blue mana reveal a dark blue egg shaped item that looks similar to the Helm of Ultimate Technology with the Water emblem on it in bright blue.

* * *

Allie's Kaiju Egg of Resourcefulness:

* * *

A beam of purple mana erupt from Allie's gauntlet...

**Allie:** "Kaiju Armor Energize!"

The end of the purple mana reveal a dark purple egg shaped item that looks similar to the Cloak of Dark Illusions with the Darkness emblem on it in bright purple.

* * *

Season 4: Execute, (enter creature race) Evolution

* * *

Ray's pose: Takuya

Gabe's pose: JP

Allie's pose: Zoe

Alakshmi's pose: Koichi

* * *

Ray's gauntlet 'screen' lit up the emblem Nature as green mana rings around his left hand. With his right, he scanned over his left...

**Ray:** "Execute: Beast Kin Evolution!"

The green mana surrounds Ray in a egg-like formation as armor plates began to materialize from within the mana. The armor plates share a similar characteristics of Prickleback's quills . They slowly press against Ray while the egg-formation mana grew bigger as it slowly form a second skin all over Ray's being followed by a flash of green. What now stood instead of Ray, after the egg formation mana 'hatch', was what looks like Prickleback .

**Ray:** "Prickleback!"

* * *

Gabe's gauntlet 'screen' lit up the emblem of Light as yellow mana rings around his left hand. With his right, he scanned over his left...

**Gabe**: "Execute Skyforce Champion Evolution!"

The yellow mana surrounds Gabe in a egg-like formation as armor plates began to materialize from with th mana. The armor plates share a similar characteristics of Alcadeus's armor. They slowly press against Gabe while the egg0formation mana grew bigger as it slowly form a second skin all over Gabe's being followed by a flash of yellow. What now stood instead of Gabe, after the egg-formation mana 'hatch', was what look like Alcadeus.

**Gabe:** "Alcadeua, Winged Justice!"

* * *

Allie's gauntlet 'screen' lit up the emblem of Darkness as purple mana rings around her left hand. With her right, she scanned over her left...

**Allie:** "Execute: Chimera Evolution!"

The purple mana surrounds Allie in a egg-like formation as armor plates began to materialize from within the mana. The armor plates share a similar characteristics of Scaradorable's 'fur'. They slowly press against Allie while the egg-formation mana grew bigger as it slowly form a second skin all over Allie's being followed by a flash of purple. What now stood instead of Allie, after the egg-formation 'hatch', was what look like Scaradorable.

**Allie:** "Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!"

* * *

Alakshmi's gauntlet 'screen' lit up the emblem of Fire as red mana rings around her left hand. With her right, she scanned over her left...

**Alakshmi:** "Execute: Armored Dragon Evolution!"

The red mana surrounds her in a egg-formation blah blah blah, the armor plates share characteristics of Moorna's armor blah blah blah, mana grew bigger as it slowly for ma second skin blah blah, flash or red. What now stood instead of Alakshmi, after the 'egg hatch', was Moorna.

**Alakshmi:** "Moorna, Gatlign Dragon!"

And so concludes this xover chapter...

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

These are oneshot Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters Xover chapters that'll inspire you authors to write your own Kaijudo Xovers. I do not owe Kaijudo or its Xovers. Please enjoy.

* * *

Xover: none (just sum chants everyone may wish to use if they are in a game of Kaijudo.

* * *

(Fire)

(Level 6+) Sword of Fiery Cataclysm, grant me Rage of Destruction and Ferocity, to counteract the Science between Discipline and Intelligence, as you forever burn with passionate heat, come forth (enter Fire race) of Fire, (enter Fire name)

(Level 4-5) Counteract the Science between Discipline and Intelligence with Rage of Destruction and Ferocity, as burn with passionate heat, appear (enter Fire race) of Fire, (enter Fire creature name)

(Level 1-3) Burn with passionate heat, (enter Fire race) of Fire, (enter Fire creature name)

(Nature)

(Level 6+) Shield of Unity, grant me Strength of Community and Ferocity, to counteract the Deceit between Intelligence and Resourcefulness, as you forever grow stronger together, come forth (enter Nature race) of Nature, (enter Nature name)

(Level 4-5) Counteract the Deceit between Intelligence and Resourcefulness with Strength of Community and Ferocity, as you grow stronger together, appear (enter Nature race) of Nature, appear (enter Nature creature name).

(Level 1-3) Grow stronger together, (enter Nature race) of Nature, (enter Nature creature name).

(Light)

(Level 6+) Heart of Light, grant me Discipline of Community and Science, to counteract the Destruction between Rage and Resourcefulness. As you forever cut the chaos of disorder, come forth (enter Light race) of Light, (enter evolution Light creature name).

(Level 4-5) Counteract the Destruction between Rage and Resourcefulness with Discipline of Community and Science, as you cut the chaos of disorder, appear (enter Light race) of Light, (enter Light creature name)

(Level 1-3) Cut the chaos of disorder, (enter Light creature race) of Light, (enter creature name).

(Water)

(Level 6+) Helm of Ultimate Technology, grant me Intelligence of Deceit and Science, to counteract the Ferocity between rage and strength. As you forever flow into pure thought, come forth (enter Water race) of Water, (enter Water creature name).

(Level 4-5) Counteract the Ferocity between Rage and Strength with Intelligence of Deceit and Science, as you flow into pure thought, appear (enter Water race) of Water, (enter Water creature name)

(Level 1-3) Flow into pure thought, (enter Water race) of Water, (enter Water creature name).

(Darkness)

(Level 6+) Cloak of Dark Illusions, grant me resourcefulness of deceit and destruction, to counteract the community between discipline and strength. As you forever strike from deepest shadow, come forth (enter Darkness race) of Darkness, (enter Darkness creature name)

(Level 4-5) Counteract the Community between Discipline and Strength with Resourcefulness of Deceit and Destruction, as you strike from deepest shadows. appear (enter Darkness race) of Darkness, (enter Darkness creature name).

(Level 1-3) Strike from deepest shadow, (enter Darkness race) of Darkness, (enter Darkness creature name)

Example 1: (enchantation to summon Bob)

Shield of Unity and Sword of Fiery Cataclysm, grant me Rage and Strength of Community, Destruction, and Ferocity to counteract the Deceit and Science between Discipline, Intelligence, and Resourcefulness, as you forever burn with passionate heat and grow stronger together, appear Armored Dragon Beast Kin of Fire and Nature, Tasturian the Unchained!

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review.

p.s. Author's note: just a reminder, these ideas in this fanfic is up for adoption for anyone who wants to make a kaijudo xover.


	13. Chapter 13

Twiphase: This is another Kaijudo xover which i don't owe both side of. Please Enjoy.

* * *

Kaijudo Xover Chronicles chapter 13: Zatch Bell Movie 1 xover: epic moment

* * *

this involves sum spells fro mthe .hack series instead of the mamodo spells.

* * *

The scene was Allie, Gabe, and Ray, with Bob, Gargle, Sasha, and Squeaky facing against a creature who has token his partner's heart making the perfect partner with no emotions which is part of his plan to obtain enough power to defeat and destroy the Monarchs. The gauntlet the rogue's partner wears has the power to absorb other duelist's gauntlets and adding them to its own along with the mana of the duelists creatures and their spells slowly and painfully. When all seems lost as Allie's, Gabe's, and Ray's gauntlets began to lose their color into a shade of blank white, their colors glowed as a star in the night sky.

**Allie:** "Cloak of Dark Illusions, grant me Resourcefulness of Deceit and Destruction to counteract the Community between Discipline and Strength as you strike from deepest shadows, come forth, Terror Dragon of Darkness, Wryneck the Terror of Resourcefulness!"

**Gabe:** "Heart of Light and Helm of Ultimate Technology, grant me Discipline and intelligence of Community, Deceit, and Science to counteract the Destruction and Fericity between Rage, Resourcefulness, and Strength as you cut the chaos of disorder and flow into pure thought, come forth, Celestial Dragon Tsunami Dragon of Light and Water, Lanceror Merrows the Celestial Tsunami of Science!"

**Ray:** "Shield of Unity and Sword of Fiery Cataclysm, grant me Rage and Strength of Community, Destruction, and Ferocity to counteract the Deceit and Science between Discipline, Intelligence, and Resourcefulness as you burn with passionate heat and grow stronger together, come forth, Armored Dragon Earthstrike Dragon of Fire and Nature, Krake Vulcan the Armored Earthstrike of Ferocity..."

Their mana went sky rocket as the veil open with not just one, or two, or three, or four, but all of the 5 civilization symbols in a pentagon formation with a five pointed star at the center as three dragons emerged from the portal that close behind them. When the dragons appear, a new spell appear within the screen of the gauntlets...

**Allie, Gabe, and Ray: **"AP CORMA TORMA VORMA!, DEK AID VAKZ!, MAJ LEI!"

Their magical accuracy, defense, and strength increased beyond any limit while lowering the enemies earth strength and slowly depleat his mana due to the Maj Lei spell, which curses a target.

**Allie:** "AP ANID! PHA ANI DON!"

**Gabe:** "AP RAIO RUEM! PHA RAI RUE DON KRUZ ROM ZOT!"

**Ray:** "AP JUKA VAKZ! PHA JUK VAK DON KRUZ ROM ZOT!"

After saying those incantations while powering up their element strength, the three dragons release a powerful attack spells of the combined elements of Darkness, Fire, Light, Nature and Water forming a

?: "PHA ANI VAK DON ROM!"

The rogue creature cast a darkness and fire spell almost as powerful as the spell the three dragons cast. The spells collide with one another in combat of epic proportion. At first, the rogue's spell slowly consumed our hero's spell but, like a phoenix, it arose from near defeat and over powered the rogues spell dealing beyond critical damage. After winning the battle, however, their new spells were being absorb by the rogue's partner's gauntlet but suddenly, it wasn't able to withstand the combined powers of our three heroes as it slowly burst into flame removing itself from its wearer's hand...


	14. Chapter 14

**Twiphase**: This is another Kaijudo xover which i don't owe both side of. Please Enjoy.

* * *

Kaijudo Xover Chronicles chapter 14: Final Fantasy Unlimited: summons

* * *

Ray glimpse at the battleground were the war is taking place. Infernus and Tritonus fought with one another unaware of many tears in the veil being caused by their conflict. Many lives of creatures from Water and Fire are taken.

Ray: "...stop it... Stop It... STOP IT!"

Mana sprout from his gauntlet like crazy. In his hand, a weapon like never before appear. The Kaijublaster has spawn. Ray points at both Infernus and Tritonus with an intense glare, almost intense as Bob's that even began to shock the two monarchs into a state of froze, as three orbs of concentrated mana form around him each in a different color...

Ray: "The mana charge on you against you has been decided!"

He grab the first mana orb...

Ray: "The light that cuts the chaos of disorder, Opal Aura Yellow..."

Light mana was inserted into the Kaijublaster Before grabbing the next one...

Ray: "The darkness that strikes from deeper shadows, Onyx Shadow Purple..."

Darkness mana was inserted into the Kaijublaster before Ray grabs the final orb...

Ray: "And finally, the nature that grows stronger together, Jade Luster Green..."

After Nature mana was inserted into the Kaijublaster, it began to absorb the inserted mana as Ray points and place his finger on the trigger...

Ray: "Appear, I summon you... Lanceor Wyrneck Krake the Celestial Earthstrike Terror of Community and Resourcefulness!"

The trigger was pulled releasing the three streams of mana as they merge into a portal that bear not one nor two but three civilization emblems of Light, Darkness, and Nature. From the portal a dragon of three elements appear. It kinda look like a mixture between mostly a Earthstrike Dragon and Terror Dragon wearing armor that of a Celestial Dragon. It then aim the two monarchs with its claws while saying a incantation out loud VERY LOUD...

LKW: "PHA ANI JUK RAI DON ROM ZOT!"

After that was said, erupting from the skies, a huge tornado of small meteorites, each as sharp and pointy as a mountain peak, appear as it descends towards the conflicting monarchs as it cause critical damage leaving them flinching badly hurt, and like in any anime, wearing freshly put on bandages...

* * *

Author: review please XD


End file.
